Sister's Act
by M. Briggs
Summary: An invited family member assists Sally and the Freedom fighters during the final battle.


**SISTER'S ACT**

**by Mark Briggs**

**Set in the Post-Doomsday Era of the SatAM Series of Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Skip to the end note for short version.

**Here** Sonic was for **Sally **to begin the **move **against Robotnik beginning **to** realize many new **plans** for the village **Knothole**. **In** the village the **Freedom** Fighters had to **put** aside work allowing **Sonic** time to decide **when**. :Four:

**Since** many freedom **fighters** had been **transformed **into robots **Robotnik** used for **collaborating** some time **ago** about several **days**. **Robots **began walking **into** factories without **animals** while one **turned **around for **that **new power **device **console near **a** craft recently **stolen**, and he **had** discontinued informing **Robotnik**. :Three:

Over the walk to him, Sonic saw Rotor who noticed them fortune tell. Bunnie, Sally, with Dulcy stood on chairs as music danced many notes too. Trying now without great feeling, the females peeked again. :Two:

"No matter how you say it something is going crazy with everyone." Lazzar levitated over the deep lava pit to his lair. "My entire skin, body, and spine are tingling. I sense a plan, a problem, and a prediction." :None:

Lazzar's cloaked guardian with a silver face followed. "I predict someone's going to be found. With love and success."

"Nasty words to use around me." Lazzar reached his work bench. "You know I don't like that. But what spell to I planned revealed?"

"I am the guardian. You are the wizard master." The guardian stood. Lazar wink at him after turning around to get a book from a shelf.

"Are we ready for the next mission, Sal." Sonic the blue hedgehog caught up with Sally Acorn the squirrel heading for the grotto.

"The next power ring is due in exactly ten minutes." She checked the time on Nicole her hand held computer. "We'll leave a half hour after that."

"Cool, I'll tell the others it's almost juice and jam time." Sonic stepped to the side before sprinting away.

"Tails can come along too." Sally shouted to Sonic.

**Many** admired Sally who traveled **by** hover unit for being **princess**. She had questioned the **true **nature of herself behind **the** shroud of duty and **considered** someone she had met. **Was** she really the princess **Sally**? :Five:

**Another** person claiming to be Sally **found** Doomsday Pods with others that **had **destroyed them. Sally turned to **Sonic**. :Six:

**Claims** of this type were rare perhaps **exaggerated** by every group. Sonic Hedgehog had **known **Sally since the beginning. The village **of** knothole was shocked by the new **people**. :seven:

**Times** in the lives of our heroes became **uncertain** upon the arrival of the new team. **In** fact the new leader was shown to **living** quarters to plan out attacks for the **heroes**. :eight:

"I need to take command of the squad." Princess Sally rushed over.

"I guess you're right." Sally held Sonic's hand.

"You can't come butt'n in here and giving orders." Sonic inched up

"Whew, we have two princezzez." Antoine said.

"You're right Sally and Princess Sally. We should work together." Rotor tucked in his wrench.

"Ya'll ready?" Bunnie came out of a hut with equipment.

"Aunt Sally!" Tails clutched Sally's hand.

The team looked to their new leader.

"I'm five years older than most of you and I've had training. We're ready. Lets move out!"

**Antoine** took caboose today **and** Sally stood with **Sonic** behind princess Sally **for** the factory. With **concern** about unusual resentment **deep**-hearted, the groups **left** many single empty **orders** known now developing **new**. :Four:

**Stunned** by Sally, **swatbots** organized for **the** fight that **left** their automatic **pistol** unused as **Sally's** heart became **princess**. :Three:

Upon the fight regular freedom denounced to them wanting more and helping others beginning with Sonic's hope for their successful bind of fighters. :Two:

"Thanks to my leadership, we did it half of the time. All we had to do was drop a few Sonic dolls in the other factory before self-destructing there." Princess Sally thumbs up. :None:

"We did it at Doomsday." Sally closed Nicole.

"I had Rotor make them more life-like." Princess Sally pointed to him.

"You bet. Snively never knew the difference." Rotor held up a Sonic puppet.

"Excellent, my princezz." Came from Antoine.

"Lets celebrate, friends." Princess Sally moved off. "Tomorrow we plan out next strike."

"Ya' all finally comin' for dinnah." Bunnie waved from the hut.

"Lets do dinner, guys." Sally said.

**Joint** partners in the Void, **this** duo of Mobotropolis did **abandon** their positions. In order **to** save it the wizard **Naugus** wanted knowledge that Robotnik **and** Snively could provide then. **King** Acorn joined Naugus in **the** Void later after falling **for** Robotnik's schemes in real **time**. :Five:

**Void** of apprehension, Robotnik used devices **the** planet had to imprison people **into** exile. Sally's dad also the **king** of Mobotropolis had longed for **the** day he would see her **and** the throne again. The Wizard **Naugus** had been tricked by being **sent** their before the king by **Robotnik**. :Six:

**Crystal** clear ideas to escape the void **of** emptiness came from Lazar. He had **constructed** a spell to counter crystallization. It **is** a fact upon leaving the hollow **void** proposes death, yet no longer remains **mysterious**. :Seven:

**Escape** from the void occurred for the duo **to** exit in good speed. Nothing could stop **them** from joining Snively and Lazar that had **allowed** them safe passage home. Going by the **book**, Naugus helped Lazar expand his powers. One **spell** also freed Robotnik from the void's deep **magic**. Done with the void the day was **Lazar's**. :Eight:

"Now that we're all out lets work together. We can share Mobius four ways." Robotnik told getting glares.

"First we need to get this city back up to specs." Snively held some papers. "Lazar with me retrieved you from the void for that purpose first."

"Definitely." The raspy voice of Naugus said. "What do we do with my friend, the King?"

"Typical. Use him as bait for the freedom fighters." Robotnik walked forward.

"All the Doomsday Pods have been destroyed. We have to start from scratch." Snively hit a button releasing the door to the large bay room of the void entrance.

"Much work...much work to be done." Lazar turned invisible. Naugus teleported through the door.

"What has Snively done to my city." Robotnik whispered to himself on his way out.

"I have something to show you, Uncle." Snively hollered from inside the hall.

**Did **the FF's know **Sonic** began to realize **what** they knew. He **remembered** many details about **who **planned the mission. **Just** circumstances entailed it. **Why** don't the heroes **ask** others holding the **don't**. :Four:

**Play** for the **power **rings led **the **mission into **about** days of **searching** for devices **continually**. **R**ead many of **u**tter times bemoaning **o**uts of new **f**reedom. :Three:

Quicker time grotto of ring found the power from many rings that power had retrieved, and Sonic knowing modifications of machine cleared crystal ideas new time the hope with. :Two:

Over the years, the Freedom Fighters met many new people and discovered new technologies to aid their missions. Mostly with great success. :None:

"We cleared the south of the planet of new Robotnik intrusion." Princess Sally said. "Bunnie's knowledge of the people was useful. Everyone made it."

"We couldn't have done it without you." Rotor slid off Dulcy.

"Good, while you distracted and disrupted it we struck a crippling blow up here." Sally turned on a video screen of several Robotnik cities in flames and ruins. "We targeted unpopulated spots of oil lines and such. I hope no one we care about was hurt."

"Things have gone well for the FF's all over Mobius. We should prepare some desperate move by Robotnik. There's also one very important thing I have to do." Sally turned off the video.

**Member** of the secret meeting, **new** information reveals location about **a** shipment of Swatbots. They **receive** upgraded varieties here that **will** subdue all enemies. Knothole **fighters **meet high struggle for **freedom**. :Five:

**Hidden** from the Freedom Fighters, Robotnik **remains** poised to employ his secret **weapon** he declares invincible. It's called **Athomater**. :Six

**Snively**, Lazar, and Naugus prepare their ideas **of** conquest and attrition. They've realized the **strength** of the growing animal hordes. Not **disloyal **to their resolve, each side plans **knowing** this could be the final battle, **and **in the next day the battle **realized**. :Seven:

**Spoils** of victory depended upon planning by everyone. **The** future is determined very soon because time **goes** fast. Will Mobius find a most definite **victor**? We'll see if the ingenious preparation works then. **The** moment of truth awaits; fate they travel **to**. :Eight:

"We're being cut off from everyone. Antoine get over here!" Rotor dropped the supplies pulling Antoine away from shots of a Swatbot patrol.

"EE, Sorry." Antoine closed his jacket.

"This was the last reconnaissance mission before the big day." Rotor turned into an alley. A large open sewer pipe led into darkness. "If my memory is correct we'll end up on the other side of the bay."

"Moi favorite dinner late."

"It wasn't your fault this time, Antoine."

Rotor and Antoine slowed.

"We'll have to get around the city at night somehow. Any ideas, Ant?

"..."

**Plans** for Anthomater by **Robotnik** hacked by Rotor. **What** valuable information there **of** the machine discovered? **Unsure** is the knothole **FF's**. :Four:

**Information **planted and **discover** found here **alike** others. By **foe** with help **and **sources by **friends**. :Three:

Best times their hopes at heart, everyone now put ahead adventure found new. :Two:

With the entire planet ready and stakes raised, no cloud gathered in the sky to watch as the planet became ablaze. Mostly in areas of metal city.

"We derobotisizer as many as we could!" Princess Sally shouted over the howling heated air.

"You've all you can now we have to withdraw!" Sally said to her sister who replied.

"I need you to take over for me. I know the situation better..."

"No, come back!" "If I don't go millions will be lost. You and Sonic will live a long happy life. Goodbye."

From King Acorn to Koalas. Snively to Sonic. Planet to Princess. Road to Robotnik. The sister's of Mobius have acted to save Mobius. "Free Mobius!" Princess Sally roared in her hover craft aimed over Robotropolis. She guided it through the spectacle of war-torn fires and fright. **Months** had passed before Princess Sally's last stand. **For** Mobius had both sides plotted that had **continued** unexpectedly. Much time and resources entered into **battle.** Despite the outcome the entire effort felt **great**. :Eight:

**Antoine **fought with more courage than before** and **he had led them back by **Rotor.** The fight thatensued over time **became **more explosive progressively. A retreat had** almost **felt optional, the ff's began to **despair. **:Seven:

**Hope** dawned upon the FF's as **much **glory needed growth. Someone important **brings** inspiration and success allowing a **leader** to promise of victory she **new**. :Six:

**Fate** rose with time to **cheat** everyone of promise. They **can't** understand it now. Can **Sally**? :Five:

"I knew she could do it. Way past cool." Sonic watched hover unites legions of Swatbots become mere scraps at Princess Sally's lead. The city no better off melting like in the sphere of a Corona.

"I love you, Sister." Sally smiled. She, Sonic, and the other FF's watched from the now charred Great Forest from a hill. Rotor and other tech-savvy freedom fighters kept track of the fighting all over the planet.

"No where's safe!" Rotor said.

_But here. _Sally envisioned herself in her sister's place. The fighting continued...

"It's been over a year since the fighting. No sign of Robotnik or your sister anywhere." War Minister Snively said.

Sally nodded him off. She looked down.

"We finally freed Mobius but at a cost." Sonic said. "Fortunately only less than 5% of the population is missing." Sally and Sonic stared at a recuperated Knothole. Mobotropolis will take more time according to the King.

"I'll miss you all." A tear fell down Sally's face.

**Success** by right ideals **of **spirit. In many **dreams** truth bestows to **everyone. **:Four:

**Outcome** will ignite **the** battle fiercely **despite** what people **missed. :**Three**:**

Another day one will know about we**. **:Two:

During the aftermath the victorious Freedom Fighters worked to rebuild Mobius. Citizens of past and present tried to coordinate efforts over the planet.

Yet something mysterious happened. The magic, emotions, and people have affected the living world profoundly. Through natural and artificial means the structures formed into zones of different arrays.

Everyone noticed Emerald, Maga City became aquatic, the floating island transformed into a new community. Oceans of oil could support life. In one hour it would be day and in another would be night.

With all the universes put together through everyone's ideas and dreams, the planet was yet without a leader. Sonic the hedgehog could collect more power rings freely as the ring grotto water seeped into the world echo system. Now Power Rings could grow on anything. With Sonic still fast and Tails still young they promised to collect them.

Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Dulcy, and the others played pinball at a new Chilidog Restaurant. They felt like they could really be part of the game one day. Sonic and Tails were fast enough outside to acquire the spawning power rings.

Still without a leader there's always one secret lab no one finds. A man without a metal arm steps out of a large glass coffin. And anything he touched turned into some kind of metal.

In the new redecorated palace Sally stares into the full moon from her balcony as her father King Acorn rests his hand on her shoulder from behind. A singularity appears as the sunlight and twilight silhouette the shape of her long lost sister.

**The End of my Version of SatAM**

:Note: It's been a long time since the show first aired. The author is older. It means any fan fics will be far and few between. I created this work on somewhat a whim. I had an idea to make two stories if you read it backwards.

You can find all the bold sentence words with colons :Number: Count backwards to get a shorter version of this story. Hopefully, I've tied up enough loose ends and summed up the series. Even if I'm more hated/liked by people these days.

You'll also noticed the grammar isn't so great. I did that intentionally. It was one way to keep the story by number and I didn't want to spend too much time editing.

Thanks for reading. My best and worst.

-Mark :End Note:


End file.
